


The End

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Good Ending for Grima, Reverse fix-it, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Validar acts as smart as he claims to be and Grima spent thousand –sealed- years tempering his ego.





	The End

 

_The Heart is too weak and the memories are too much._

Grima glowered as the fusing process failed.

_Another… mistake ~~(how he loath to admit it)~~ , another step back._

Grima waved his hand and a teleportation circle engulfed him and his unconscious vessel.

_No matter, the future is **his** to write._

 

Moments later, both figures disappeared and the future-past is re-written.

* * *

The room’s temperature was lukewarm but the silk sheet felt blissfully cold as she pressed her palm and boosted herself up to a sitting position.

She took in the sight of sand colored marble _(is it marble?)_ floor and similarly colored walls. The room is spacious with luxurious furniture colored purple and black as the main theme complimented with dashes of gold here and there.

‘Where… am I…?’, she held her head and came out with a complete blank. Dread set in when [where] isn’t the only question she didn’t have an answer for.

'Always keep a level head, especially in a critical situation’, a familiar sentence ( _… but whose sentence is that…?_ ) halted her decent to blind panic. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She knew she is a _she_ , thus not _everything_ is lost. She could work from that.

The state of the room and her equally luxurious black dress spoke of wealth, but the calluses on her right hand spoke of manual labor… no, that didn’t quite felt right, a sword…? A sword. She could use a sword and there is this energy running through her body, magic. A sword and magic user.

There are purple eyes tattoos ( _are they really tattoos?_ ) on the back of her hands. She didn’t know the meaning but it didn’t feel out of place. Like she has it for a very long time.

She got on the side of the bed, noting a pair of soft looking slipper, used them and walked to the study table. A worn out but well cared magic tome and a bronze sword with leather scabbard lied on the table. Hers.

_Robin_

“Robin”, she tried out the name that appeared, “I’m Robin”, she nodded, that felt right.

She ignored the bowl of fruits and water goblet for further searching.

The wardrobe is filled with mainly black dresses that looked new, probably _is_ new and never used before. The real finding is a hooded black and purple coat. Also hers.

So this is a room that was never used before, no travel pack nor suitcase, but since her weapons are left here at the very least she assumed she is not a prisoner.

After donning the coat and securing her weapons in place, she felt more like _herself_.

‘Alright’, she placed her hand on the door, ‘here goes nothing.’

The door smoothly opened and revealed a robbed female, her head bowed down respectfully.

“Good evening afternoon.”

She nodded slowly, “Good afternoon…”

 “Master Validar wishes to see you.”

A quick glance revealed a long stretch of corridors with no other humans in sight. She is tempted to make a run for it, but it probably won’t end up well. _~~Same could be said for meeting this [Validar].~~_

“Please lead the way, thank you”, she resignedly replied.

“Of course milady”, the female walked and Robin followed and prayed she is not walking to a trap.

* * *

Whatever it was she expected, it was definitely not for a _dark,_ ~~_dark haired, dark skinned, dark robbed, actually_ dark~~ _ ~~seems to be a them~~ ~~e~~ ~~here~~_ , man greeting her with, “Good afternoon Robin, my daughter.”

‘ _What?!?_ ’ It took everything she got to not gap stupidly, but Validar must have seen it as he continued sadly, “Ah… you do not remember me do you…?”

She schooled her expression to mimic him, “I’m sorry…”

“Of course not my dear, it was not your fault”, Validar denied and gestured to a regal chair, “Have a seat, this would be a long talk.”

So she did.

* * *

If Validar could be believed, she was his daughter, a Plegian nobility. Due to war that happened with Ylisse, a neighboring country, her _father_ had her mother and her sneaked away to a small secluded village for their safety.

She came here per her mother’s instruction on her deathbed but was caught in a skirmish between the said Ylisse’s soldiers and Plegia’s force that ends up with her having amnesia from a concussion. Luckily for her, she resembles her _sister_ so much, that the Plegia’s force brought her back along with them.

The entire story was shaky and shady, but she got escorted back to her room with an armful of informational books for her to read.

And a note that her _sister_ was busy preparing for another incoming huge war with the Ylissean, but they promised to visit her soon.

She didn’t know what to felt.

At the very least, she could confirm that her life isn’t in immediate danger. She sighed and picked up a history book from the pile. She needed more information.

* * *

Robin spent days in solitude with only books as her company. Her meals are regularly delivered by robbed females, _servants_. A servant is always standing outside her door at a time to bring her anything she asked for.  

She was forbidden to venture some part of the castle to keep the current Plegia’s king, The Mad King, unaware of her existence.

Her mother escaped by Validar claiming she died in childbirth, while her mother’s _only_ daughter, her sister, <s>whose also named Robin</s>, had to stay as the Mad King’s _hostage_.

While the story was entirely plausible, Robin had to admit she didn’t accept any of it as fact. That is, until her sister finally visited her.

You could fake a story, you could fake appearance, but magic… magic is the essence of you. You could hide magic signature, but you couldn’t fake magic. And this woman standing in front of her looked like her, sounded like her and her magic is oh so much like hers.

“Hello”, her sister greeted simply.

“Hello”, she echoed back.

Her sister said nothing else and seemed to be content observing her. To be fair, she was also doing the same. All their similarities made it easier for her to tell their difference. Her sister’s eyes are the exact same shade as hers, but it is very cold and indifference.

If Validar’s story is true, then Robin could understand why. Living your life as a sacrifice/hostage wouldn’t be the kindest life, especially if you knew it could have been you living free instead of your twin.

“Glad you’re fine,” her sister said, but her tone is as glad as someone talking about the weather, “I’ll check up on you again later”, she walked away without waiting for a reply.

“Alright, thank you…”, Robin uttered helplessly.

* * *

Months later, Gangrel died in battle by the hand of Ylisse’s current Exalt, Chrom. The Exalt was _kind enough_ to spare all Plegian who surrenders. More blood was spilled as many Plegians refuses in rage.

One week later, Validar rose to the throne and reason to the people to stop fighting and start rebuilding. The people’s hearts disagreed, but they stop with a promise of revenge buried deep and never forgotten.

With Gangrel gone, Robin is free to reveal herself. She put herself to work and help rebuilding Plegia.

It is strange while she had no memories, the masters praised her plans.

* * *

A year later, Robin saw herself spectating Fell Dragon’s worship ceremony that her sister, now titled the highest hierophant of Plegia, led.

There is something terrible, a dark feeling inside her that prevented her from joining, but her Fell Blood sang and her magic flared to worship of the ancient dragon that would be the end of everything.

* * *

For people who lived through wars and known more dead people than alive, it is very easy to pray and worship a God that could bring them justice. Without their beloved person, their life is a trivial price to pray.

Robin, with her blank slate for a memory, never expected herself to be a devotee. But the whispers are getting stronger and the temptation made it too easy.

The first time she joined the ceremony was the first time she saw her sister’s smile. It was a smile accompanied by eyes full of promises.

Deep down she knew what promises they are. She closed her eyes and dreamed of all-encompassing might and destruction.

* * *

 

_submit_

_submit to me_

_you and I_

_together_

_we are_

_The End_

 


End file.
